A Chance Encounter
by tvdrox98
Summary: Elena is a young, carefree girl in college. She lives life to the fullest and tries her best to have a constant smile on her face. One day she get kidnapped from a mysterious man. She doesn't know who he is or what he wants from her but for some unknown reason she is drawn to him. Will they be able to rescue each other from their own secrets or will their secrets swallow them?
1. Chapter 1

**PERSONAL NOTE: **Hi guys! So this is my first ever fanfiction! I've been wanting to do one on Delena forever and I'm so happy that I've finally got this started. I am really excited about this story but I really love some constructive critisism, and that where you guys come in. Please review or just drop me a quick line about if you like the story, how I can do better, if there is something you don't like..anything really! This first chapter is quite short but I just want to see how it goes. I promise it'll get much, much better if I continue! Anyways thanks everybody in advance :)

**DISCLAIMER:** BTW if you didnèt already know all rights go to the wonderful L.J Smith, Julie Plec and CW and anyone else who is involved in giving us The Vampire Diaries!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

The sun was high in the sky scorching the world below. At Dalcrest College everyone was in high spirits and enjoying the perfect weather. A slight breeze brushed over the area and the bright light of the steady sun cast a dazzling glow around the college. The sweet sound of laughter and conversation ran among the students. It was the start of the year and everyone was ready for the new year. As the weekend approached everyone was discussing their plans.

A group of three girls were sitting on a picnic table on the far side of campus. As usual they were having one of their regular arguments. A bubbly blond girl was animatedly trying to reason with her two best friends, a beautiful brunette and a petite but fierce looking African-american girl were listening.

"Elena come on, don't be like that. You know it won't be the same without you." Caroline whined to the brunette eyeing her with her best puppy dog stare.

"Care, you remember what happened at the last party we went to. I don't want that to happen again." Elena argued with the blond, wincing at the memory.

A week ago Caroline had pressured them into going to Klaus, the most popular guy at campus's annual, start of the year party. After a lot of arguing and quarreling from Caroline they had agreed and went. Although the party was epic, Elena as usual, got a bit too carried away. Let's just say she spent more time with her tongue in many mouths other than her own.

"We'll make sure you're in front of our eyes at all times, I promise" Caroline reasoned, "come on Bonnie, back me up here."

The third girl looked at the blonde's pleading face and turned her guilty face to Elena. "It might be fun." She said half-heartedly.

"You guys are impossible. You won't take no for an answer, will you Caroline?" Elena said, her resolve crumbling once again.

"No, I'll drag you by your hair if I have to." Elena couldn't tell if she was being serious or not but decided she'd rather not find out.

"Fine, but this is the last time I'm going to fall under your threats" she replied playfully.

Caroline jumped out of her seat and crushed Elena with a tight hug. "Care, get off me before I change my mind."

"Love you El!" Caroline smiled excitedly. Even Bonnie cracked a grin. So it was decided. They would all be going to the party at the Grill which was where one of their friends, Matt worked. Most likely they would get everything on the house which meant none of them were going to come back home sober. _What's the worst that could happen_, Elena thought. Little did she know, coming back home sober wasn't the only thing she should've been worried about. Her night was about to get quite eventful.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena heard the chime of the doorbell ring throughout the house. Just on time, as she quickly looked in the mirror once again making sure she looked just right and made her way to the door. She slowly opened it and an excited blonde head bounced inside followed by Bonnie. Caroline wore a skin tight sky blue mini dress with her blonde hair in perfect curls while Bonnie wore a elegant black dress with her black hair down straight.

"Wow guys, you look great!" Elena exclaimed.

"Thanks hun, but look who's talking. You look HOT Elena!" Caroline said with a hint of jealousy.

Elena was wearing a blood red dress which went to her mid thigh. The dress had spaces in the back and showed quite some cleavage, but in a classy way. If Elena was being honest she had to agree with the girls. She did look pretty hot!

"Ok enough compliments for one night. We're wasting precious time when instead we should be partying!" Elena said with a wink.

"I've never heard you say sweeter words!" Caroline answered with a bright smile.

They quickly made their way to Caroline's car and were off in a matter of seconds. The Grill was only a few minutes away from their campus so they reached fairly quickly. Once there Elena could hear the music pumping all the way from the car and lights flashing inside the club. She was having fun already.

When they got inside Elena saw just how packed the place was. There was barely any free space on the dance floor and the bar was overflowing with bodies. Elena quickly spotted a few empty seats and grabbed her friends and claimed them.

"Hey Matt, we'll have three tequilas." Elena said loudly over the roaring music.

"Coming right up." Matt replied quickly seeming to be in a rush.

"Busy time?" Bonnie asked sitting beside Elena while Caroline went on the other side of her.

"Yah, because of this party it's going to be a busy night." Matt answered passing them their drinks.

Elena looked at him sympathetically and then grabbed her glass. "Bottoms up girls!" She said downing the liquid in one gulp, wincing at the strong taste.

"Come on guys, enough sitting around, let's go dance! "Caroline exclaimed jumping out of her seat.

"Ok, ok let's go!" Elena said before Caroline lost her head.

They gracefully walked to the centre of the floor with Elena in the middle and Caroline and Bonnie on either side of her. To say they caught the stares of the male population was an understatement. All the guys near them made a small circle around them and were surrounding them. As Elena, Bonnie and Caroline looked around they knew they were going to have to put on a good show and they didn't disappoint. Elena danced with multiple guys moving around like a bouncy ball.

After a while of more dancing and talking Elena decided to take a break and went back to her seat. As she was about to order another drink a man came up beside her. He wasn't any regular guy though; he was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. He had perfect chiselled features and his hair was perfectly styled. He wore simple jeans, a grey henley and a leather jacket. He was wearing sunglasses but when he took them off she was met with the greenest eyes ever. They were the perfect shade as if green summer leaves had fallen in his eyes. He slid into the seat next to her and looked at her intently.

"Do I know you?" He asked her suddenly.

"I don't think so. I think I'd remember someone like you" Elena answered slightly flirtatiously.

He chuckled lightly and stuck out his hand. "I'm Stefan."

"Hello Stefan, I'm Elena." She replied politely grasping his hand. He had a firm grip but his hand felt slightly odd in her own. It just didn't fit right.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Stefan asked hesitantly.

She watched him for a few moments liking how he squirmed waiting for her response."Sure," she finally said back.

He quickly sat down beside her and they started talking. Elena found that Stefan was really nice company. He was funny and smart and easy to talk to. There was something about him thought which was off. Elena couldn't exactly tell what it was, but there was something.

The two of them kept up some small chit chat and finally Stefan and she decided to dance. They went out on the floor and Elena found quickly Stefan wasn't the type for club dancing; he was too tight and his movements were awkward. Elena decided after all the dancing and mingling she should get some fresh air. She made an excuse to go to the bathroom and quickly ditched Stefan. She felt slightly bad but got over it quickly.

Once outside she inhaled a long breath of the fresh air. It was completely dark outside and although Elena felt like she should be worried for her safety, standing alone outside a bar, but she didn't. The night was peaceful, the moon high in the sky casting a soft glow across the streets. After sometime she decided she'd better get back inside, but just as she was about to turn around she heard a noise.

"Who's there?" She said aloud, her voice slightly shaky. There was no reply. She shook her head, deciding it must've just been the wind and turned to head back in, when suddenly there was a gust of wind and she was falling into blackness. The last thing she saw before her eyes shut completely was a pair of piercing blue eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone! So this is the second chapter...I know we only saw Damon's eyes in this one but I promise next chapter we'll meet Damon! And when Stefan came to the bar I was trying to get the effect that it was Damon to trick you guys.. did it work!? Haha anyways please review, review, review about anything! Very much appreciated! And hope you liked it! BTW I have a youtube account where I make videos on Delena and other couples so go check it out - TVDrox123 :)


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Elena saw when she slowly came to was darkness, and a lot of it. She was laying on something comfy though and a blanket was thrown on her keeping her warm. She slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in a big room and was on a very expensive looking black sofa. The walls were painted a deep maroon color and the flooring was hard wood. A 50 inch flat screen TV was mounted on the far wall and everything else in the room was equally expensive. There were antique looking decorations which looked beautiful in the dimly lit room. Elena's head was pounding as she slowly got up and started walking around. She went through a door which led to a dark hallway. She stumbled out and came to a large spiralling staircase. Slowly descending it and began wandering through the house. She noticed large glass windows around her, covered in swaying, lace black drapes and through the windows she could see the ocean which looked as calm and peaceful as a gentle breeze on an autumn evening.

Slowly, as her brain started working again, she started to remember what had happened. She was at the club with Caroline and Bonnie; they had danced and were having fun. Then she had met the handsome Stefan and they had danced and she had gone outside to get some fresh air, but for some reason Elena couldn't recall what had happened after.

All she remembered was those shocking blue eyes staring at her. Who was the man? Why did he bring her here? Elena had thousands of questions running on over drive in her mind and she could barely contain her anger and confusion. As she explored the huge house she realized whoever had kidnapped her must be extremely rich as she wasn't in a house, she was in a five star mansion. There were about ten rooms including the one she woke up in and that was just on the main floor. Although the place was beautiful Elena was getting extremely worried. Whoever had taken her should've been around here somewhere, but the house seemed to be completely empty. She couldn't hear any noise or proof that someone other than her was there. She kept walking through the house and finally heard some movement.

Following the sound she found herself coming to the kitchen and stopped short of herself. There was a man dressed in a tight black shirt and black jeans with his back to her. _What a fine back it was though_, she thought in the back of her mind scolding herself after for her unnecessary comment. As she watched him she realized he was cooking and the aroma of the spicy pasta filled the room. Elena was about to make her presence known when suddenly he turned around facing her.

"Well, she finally rises from the dead" he said with a smirk, his voice rumbling in the quiet. Seeing him from the front she saw he was even better looking. He had raven black hair tossed everywhere looking messy but in a sexy way. Her eyes moved downwards and she saw the clear outline of his abs and his lean and muscular form made butterflies erupt in her stomach. She realized she was staring at his body and quickly shook herself from her reverie. Looking back up she locked eyes with his ice blue ones which were gazing into her chocolate brown ones intently.

"Excuse me. You're the one who caused me to be unconscious and after kidnapping me you have the audacity to smirk at me. Who do you think you are?" She replied fuming.

He was still smiling at her and began to get a twinkle in his eyes. "I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore. And you're Elena Gilbert. Now that we got those formalities out of the way, how about we eat? I've made some garlic and pepper pasta which is to die for!" He said with a wink causing Elena to become even more agitated.

"Eat? You want me to eat with you? You kidnap me and then expect me to sit down and have a meal with you?"

"Well you can always stand."

She glared at him. "How do you know my name? And why did you bring me here? You don't know my father! When he finds out I'm gone he'll have the whole town searching for me and he'll have your sorry ass put into jail!"

Damon stared at her for a few moments and then slowly started walking towards her. Every step he took forward, she took one back until she was against a wall with his face was a few inches away from her. He slowly moved his mouth to her ear and whispered huskily in it. She could feel his hot breath on her as he chuckled softly.

"Well aren't you a feisty one. Don't worry, I may or may not have answers to your questions, but I'm sure you're extremely hungry so how about we eat first and then talk?" He asked sincerely.

Elena stared back into his eyes for several moments and knowing she would never get her way finally responded, "Fine." She had no clue what she was getting herself into.

* * *

**A/N:** Third chapter and finally Damon's here! (Sorry for taking such a long time!) Hope you all like his entry. I tried to make him snarky and cocky like his character but tell me if I didn't do a good job..or if I did! There a lot of questions Elena has now as to who Damon is and why he brought her here and I promise some of them will be answered next chapter ;) So as you can see Elena does hate him right now and we'll see what happens as time progresses!

BTW - OMG last episode Stelena finally broke up! (Sorry Stelena fans) Finally after 4 years of anticipation and tension we finally will get DELENA! They better not fake it next episode and wait till like the season finale to get Delena together... I will be seriously PISSED... anyway can't wait till next Thursday!


	4. Chapter 4

Elena was extremely angry but at the same time she could hear her stomach mewling and grumbling at her so she decided to listen to Damon and have something to eat. The smell of the scrumptious food was filling her nostrils causing her attempts to start arguing with him to die down quickly. Although Elena had been kidnapped by this man she had to admit, if someone was to kidnap someone it should be him. He was oddly caring and made her feel quite at home.

He took her to a spare bedroom, apparently one of the smaller rooms, which was probably twice the size of her master bedroom in her apartment. There was a king sized four poster bed in the middle of the room and a huge dresser on the left side of the room. As Elena ventured further in she saw the walk in closet and her jaw almost dropped. Either Damon kidnapped many girls and brought them here or he just really liked shopping for women's clothing. There were racks of beautiful dresses, some fancy ball gowns, others simple but still stylish. There were jeans in different colors and chic looking tops. Oddly everything was in her size.

Finally tearing herself away from the closet she made her way to the bathroom. It was almost half the size of the room. There was a huge shower with sliding glass doors and a huge counter which was sparkling and as Elena explored she found different types of makeup, eye shadows, mascara, foundation and things she couldn't even name. She was pretty amazed. Leaving the bathroom she made her way to the right side of the room where a glass window covered the wall. Looking out Elena saw the most beautiful sunset. Lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized Damon gazing at her through her discoveries. He hadn't moved from his position leaning on the door, letting her have her few moments to explore. Now as she seemed to take a few minutes to take in the beautiful scenery, he decided to talk.

Slowly he sauntered up right behind her and gently spoke in her ear."I take it that you like the place?" He saw her jump when he spoke and when she turned to face him she shivered from his nearness.

"Well I must say, it is quite big for just one person." she replied.

"Who says I'm always alone" he asked with a suggestive eyebrow raise.

She took a second to understand his words and then glared at him. "Anyways could you please leave while I freshen up?"

"Only because you said please." he replied winking. "Dinner will be set in 15 minutes, and please don't be late."  
He started to leave when Elena muttered, "Only because you said please," throwing his own words back at him. He chuckled quietly and left the room.

Elena quickly took a warm shower and went to the closet. As she was looking for some comfortable pajamas to wear she found that there were only shorts and low cut tank tops which Elena knew Damon hadn't brought by mistake. She quickly grabbed a pair of plaid blue shorts and a white tank top. Putting on some mascara and making sure her hair was looking nice she made her way down to Damon.

She heard his voice before she saw him. "I see the clothes fit nicely." He too had apparently freshened up and now adjourned another pair of black jeans and a white v neck. His hair was slightly wet and extremely messy and all Elena wanted to do was run her hands through his dark locks.

"I assume you personally picked out the wardrobe." she answered hotly, crossing her arms.

"I wanted you to be comfortable while you're here." He said smirking at her.  
"Why am I here? Why did you kidnap me?" She asked suddenly causing his playful look to turn immediately into a more somber one.

"You'll see soon enough. Come let's have dinner."

They both walked to the dining table and sat down beside each other. Damon had already set up the food and just looking at it Elena's mouth began to water. There was delicious smelling pasta in the middle of the table, some mashed potatoes, and garlic bread which looked delectable. Only hesitating for a second Elena grabbed a spoon and started serving herself. Once her plate was overflowing with the food she dug in. Damon laughed slightly and than did the same for himself. Elena was too engrosed in her food and forgot about her earlier questions for the time being and Damon was too engrosed in her to care about much of anything else. Although they ate in complete silence it was comfortable.

"Care for some red wine. It's of the best quality." Damon asked holding up a bottle.

"I don't mind if I do," Elena answered.

He quickly poured some for the both of them and finally when they were done eating he picked up their plates and went to put them away. Elena wasn't sure if she should help but than she decided that he kidnapped her so technically she had every right to do absolutely nothing. Once he cleared the table and came back to sit Elena was going through all the different questions and ways she was planning to ask them in her mind. She had a feeling it wouldn't be easy to get Damon to talk but she also had her ways of getting people to do things for her.

Damon quickly re-filled their glasses and sat down beside her again. "Before you start on your well thought out rant can I just say that you look absolutely gorgeous," Damon said seductively causing Elena's head to start spinning again. Than she realized that was probably his plan. She quickly shook herself from his teasing and gave him her best glare.

"Don't think that I'm going to fall for your silly little flirting games. I'm not that type of girl," she replied hotly.

She saw his lips raise slowly into his favourite smirk. "Of course not Elena but just so you know, I'm not that kind of guy." He knew he had stumped her now and she hated him for it. "Anyways as I was saying, we both know you have a lot of questions which will take me years to answer so I'm just going to say this once, let's hope you get it. I am not going to tell you why you're here and as long as you are here, which obviously I will decide, you will listen to me and not cause problems."

She stared into his ice blue eyes trying to process his words. Many different reactions rose into her mind, some painful ones resulting in his face not looking so pretty anymore. Apparently, on top of being a world class jack ass he could also read minds. "And before you decide to slap me or kick me I just want to tell you that it would be a really bad idea as first I'm stronger than you and I'm the one who has kidnapped you so I've taken some precautions."

Since now she couldn't use her fists she said the first thing that came to her mind. "You're the worst damn person in the whole world of people!" She screamed realizing how stupid her comeback sounded. Like always, all he did was chuckle.

"Oh I think we're going to have a lot of fun here. Come it's getting late, let's get you to bed." He answered still smirking.

He got up and held out his hand for her to take. She stared at him for a few more seconds and than got up and stompped past his hand towards the stairs. He slowly followed her up and walked behind her. She quickly got into bed and closed her eyes. She could feel his presence still ingering at the door. After many moments of his standing there she was about to start yelling at him when she heard him whisper, "Good night Elena." He was a total jerk, snob and annoying person but than he has to go and sweetly say goodnight. Why couldn't she just hate him with all her heart?

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I know it has been way too long after my last update. I'm really, really sorry! I was soo busy at school but now its winter break so I'm hoping to get another chapter up real soon! Anyways I feel like till this chapter the story has been going kind of slow but I wanted to establish Damon and Elena's relationship right now. Next chapter will be in Damon's POV and we will learn a little bit baout his past and why he is doing this to Elena.**

**On another note, damn The Vampire Diaries and their midseason finale. I really wanted to cry when Dmaon set Elena free :( Why can he never find happiness? Hopefully Elena's love is true and she will fight for him becasue I've had enough of him always trying to win the girl. It's her turn!**

**Sooo please review and give me whatever feedback. It's very much appreciated! And check out my youtube channel TVDrox123 and follow me on twitter AllySalvatore1!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_He was sitting in his car munching on a granola bar while waiting outside of the Dalcrest College. It was almost the end of the day and the bell was about to ring. He knew this because for the past week he had been coming to the school waiting for a certain someone to come out. He wouldn't say he was stalking, but well let's not get into that. Finally the bell ring and he saw bodies filling out into the freshly cut lawn in front of the school. After peering at many different faces his eyes finally fell upon the one he was searching for. Elena Gilbert. She wore a dark blue dress which ended at her mid thigh. She paired it with brown ankle boots and some simple accessories. Overall she looked amazing. What? Where did that come from? Damon quickly steered his thoughts back to his mission. He had only been coming and watching Elena for the past few days for one reason, and one reason alone he reminded himself. Why did she have to look so good though? _

_After a few minutes Elena said some goodbyes and seperated from her friends. She started walking towards her car on the opposite street. This seemed to be her usual routine as she had been doing the same thing for the past few days. Damon knew what he had to do and why but something told him that this wasn't the way. How could someone so innocent and pure looking have caused something so awful to happen? He shook his head and remebered that looks could be decieving. He had to do this, he had to get revenge._

_._

_._

_._

It was well past midnight now and Damon still couldn't fall asleep. Thoughts were swarming his mind and sleep was the very last thing he was thinking about. The one thing he couldn't get out of his mind though was Elena. The seemingly sweet, pure, beautiful yet slightly fiesty brunette curently residing in his home, against her will. Going over his plan he kept stopping on one point. The main point. Why? Why was he doing all this? He knew he needed to avenge for the people in his life who couldn't themselves anymore, but was this really the way? All he wanted was to take something from _him. _Something that would cost _him_ just as dearly as what Damon had to have taken. But was taking Elena really the only way? She was so innocent and pure and he couldn't imagine her having to get hurt because of him and his personal baggage. Instead of using her he suddenly wanted to treat her to all the possibilities of life.

Damon decided he couldn't take the tossing and turning anymore and decided to go get a glass of water. He slowly got up from his bed and made his way outside. Since Elena was probably asleep he only wore his sweatpants and crept out of his room. He walked across the hall and stopped at Elena's room. He was contemplating to check on her but decided against it. She wasa grown woman, she didn't need checking up. He passed her room and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He took out a glass and poured himself some cold water. Sipping it slowly he realized that there was some noises coming from the other room. Thinking someone might've snuck in uninvited he grabbed a handy baseball bat and crept into the living room.

As his eyes adjusted to the new light he saw a figure sitting on his couch snug in some blankets watching the TV. He slowly snuck up behind them and was about to start shouting when he saw who it was.

"Elena?"

He could tell he had startled her as she jumped slightly. "Damon? What are you doing here?" She turned around and stared at him. Just seein the bat in his hand she asked, "And why are you carrying around a baseball bat? Planning on making some hits?" She said playfully.

"No I thought someone had snuck in." He said back grumpilly. Composing himself he continued, "But I could ask you the same thing beautiful. Why are you down here in the middle of the night. Just incase you didn't figure this out yet but you're not here on vacation. I kidnapped you, remember?"

She stared at him while a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. Just as quickly though there was a glint in her eye and she began her explanation, "Well I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep. Your house is creepy in the night and I like to watch TV before going to bed. I didn't know I was supposed to be handcuffed in that room." She replied angrily.

"No by all means, watch. I don't mind." He said back slightly amused. She huffed angrily and quickly turned back around and began to watch the screen again. He was about to leave when he made a slpit second decision and went and sat beside her. Her legs were sprawled out to the side of the sofa so he scooped them up and set them in his lap.

"Umm, excuse me but what are you doing?" She asked, her anger turning into confusion.

"Umm, well Elena this is my house and I would like to watch some TV. I hope you don't mind." He replied smirking lightly.

She cast him a suspicious glare and shrugged slightly. She went back to watching the show Trueblood he recognized without removing her legs from his grasp he also noticed. As she watched the show he spent his time watching her. She looked highly immersed in whatever was happening infront of her but at the same time he could see some tension in her. He knew he was the cause of the uneeded tension and he hated it. He knew she wanted him to to tell her why she was here and he had a feeling he should. But how could he just go out and say it? It wouldn't make any sense to her, hell it barely made sense to him!

Suddenly she turned her head towards him and he thought he had been caught for his staring. He was trying to come up with a witty reason when her eyes pierced into his. Her stare was more intense than anything. He felt like she was searching into his soul. How was it that a girl he barely knew and most probably should hate could have this affect on him. Finally she spoke.

"Damon, are you some sort of gang member or drug dealer?"

He stared at her a little longer caught off by her random question. "No..." He answered confused.

She continued to look at him and finally seemed to finish her inner conversation and turned back towards the TV. He didn't know what she was thinking about but she seemed deep in thought now. Another thing about Elena Gilbert that alarmed him was her uncanny way of making him shiver, and not becasue he was cold. Just be looking at her he felt like he couldn't control himself. What was wrong with him? He also felt a sudden tension fill the room. Sexual? He couldn't exactly figure it out but this girl was surely going to be the end of him. Needing to clear the air he decided to speak.

"Elena, do you always ask people random questions or is this a one time thing only?"

She laughed lightly and looked back at him. God, she was gorgeous. "No Damon, I was just wondering because your house is so big and you don't seem like you do any legal work." She said pointedly.

He chuckled at her forwardness. "Just so we're clear I son't kidnap people on a regualr basis. I'm head of my father's business and let's just say he makes it quite successful, or well he did." He replied.

"Oh I'm sorry Damon. I couldn't imagine not having my father around. My dad is a wonderful man and he would never let anything happen to me." She said honestly.

No, no he did not want to get into this conversation with her. This was the one thing he would kill to not have to deal with. How could he explain to her that her father was the reason he was doing all this. If that wonderful man hadn't done what he did Damon wouldn't have had to kidnap Elena. She would be free.

He squared his shoulders and quickly got up. He had to end this conversation now. "I think it's time you actually went to bed Elena. It's late, sleep."

She looked confused and slightly, was that sadness? He felt bad for being so abrupt and harsh but it was the only way. She didn't need to hear him lose control and say that becasue of her damn father his family was dead.

* * *

**A/N: Whaaaat? I hope that was as shocking as I imagined! Incase you're confused the reason Damon kidnapped Elena is because something her father did caused Damon's family to die. (Includes his dad and mom) His way of getting revenge is to take what Elena's father cares about the most which is Elena. ****If you are confused about something do ask because I feel like I didn't explain what was happening with Damon that clearly. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I felt like this chapter is the start of the evolution of the actual storyline so hopefully everyone is still interested and eager to see what happens next! Like always, please review, review, review! It means the world!**

**On another note just so that people are clear because I hadn't mentioned this earlier...everyone is human in this story. I was thinking of ways I could incorparate the fact that Damon is a vampire but I don't think it's going to happen so yeah, they're all human! Hope no one's to bummed out about that.. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 **

Elena awoke the next day in an extremely comfy bed. She groggily sat up and surveyed her surroundings feeling slightly confused. Suddenly everything came back to her. How she couldn't sleep and decided to go watch some TV when Damon showed up. How he held her legs and made her get goosebumps. How just by looking at him she suddenly forgot everything she was thinking...snap out of it! He's was holding her captive here and all she could think of was how hot he is. What was wrong with her? No matter how much she hated him though, she couldn't forget how sad and frustrated he looked when she accidentally brought up the subject of his family. He had seemed so depressed for a few moments before he once again had the same hard expression. Although she wouldn't admit it she felt sorry for him. She had always had her family around her, supporting her and loving her through thick and thin. Her mother, her father and her brother were everything to her. She couldn't imagine not having them with her.

Elena finally pushed her thoughts away for a few moments and heard her stomach grumbling. Deciding she couldn't stay in bed forever and would have to face the big, bad wolf at some point she slowly got up and went for a shower. Once she was out and dressed she made sure she looked presentable and left her room, or at least the room she was being held in against her will. The whole house was completely silent so she didn't know whether Damon was awake yet or not. It would've been very bad kidnapping skills on his part as she could do whatever she wanted while he slept. Then again, this was Damon. He probably locked and bolted up and source of entertainment and for that matter any weapons or things she could use to get out of this place. Searching the main floor she found her theory was correct. Damon was still asleep. Many thoughts swarmed her head in that moment but Elena decided that before she could think up some elaborate plan to escape she needed some food in her system.

Making her way to the kitchen she got to the fridge and stood in front of it. She had no clue where to begin. Having her father be such a rich and famous man she never had to do these type of things by herself. She always had a nanny or a cook to, say make breakfast. She would've gone and woken Damon but she was in no mood to endure him at the moment. Realizing this task would only be completed by her she opened the fridge and peered inside. Eggs! She could make an omelette. How hard could it be? In retrospect she should've answered that question in a totally different answer.

She took out the eggs and some tomatoes and onions which she would put in the omelette. She started mixing the ingredients and once that was ready she walked over to the stove and a put a pan on top. Once she thought it was hot enough she put some oil into it and poured the omelette mix she had made into the pan. For a few moments nothing happened but finally she heard a sizzling noise telling her it was cooking. Relieved she quickly cleaned up the mess she had made and waited for her breakfast to finish cooking. Feeling bored while she waited she decided to go explore some part of the house. She went over to the bookshelf in the living room. There were hundreds of books. Elena didn't think Damon was much of a reader but apparently she was mistaken. He had romantic novels, mystery books, he even had books from before the civil war. She couldn't believe it...Damon Salvatore was into history! As she continued to observe all the books her eyes landed on what seemed to be a diary. She took it out of the shelf and opened the first page. _Belongs to Damon Salvatore_ was written on the side. Damon wrote a diary? He was getting more and more complex by the minute!

Considering the thought of invading in his privacy for a second she quickly flipped to the next page. He would never find out so it wouldn't be a problem.

_Dear Diary,_

_They're gone. I still can't fully understand that. How could they just leave me? Why did they not tell me they were in trouble? The guilt is destroying me. I will avenge my family's death. I will bring them peace. I have to. I'm the only one who can. I did some digging and have found a few things. I don't know where it will lead me but I have to trace any lead I can. This looks like a promising one but I won't be sure till I've checked it out. When I went to Dad's office to collect his personal things I cam across a note. It didn't really make sense to me but it's the only thing I have right now. It was something about Dad not completing what "they" had talked about. He didn't finish his part of the deal. Like i said I didn't understand what they were talking about, but the one thing I know for sure is who the other side of this "they" was. The name signed at the bottom of the note was James Gilbert. _

__Elena froze. James Gilbert. James Gilbert as in her father? No, it couldn't be, it was just some sort of coincidence. That's all. Before Elena could contemplate more on the matter though she suddenly smelled an awful burning smell. Her breakfast! She tore across the living room to kitchen. Smoke was filling the area and all she could see was a black object in the pan what she assumed was her forgotten omelette. She had never been in this type of situation before so she turned to the sink and got some later in a glass. When she turned back to the stove though she let out a loud scream. A small fire had started! Finding the water as her only defence she threw it on the fire. Bad move. The fire blazed even more and caused the fire alarm to sound.

If Damon hadn't woken up by her scream he certainly did from the alarm. He ran into the kitchen and realizing what the situation was, grabbed a towel and tried to douse the fire. While he worked frantically Elena couldn't help notice that he only wore loose-fitting sweatpants. Obviously he had still been sleeping and had rushed right out of bed. His hair was also messy but that wasn't much different from how he usually wore it. Elena couldn't help stare at him until he turned his shocked eyes to her.

"What are you doing standing there? Help me!" He shouted.

Shaking herself from her reverie she shouted back, "I tried. The water didn't help!"

He shot her an incredulous look. "Didn't you ever take science class? Water will only fuel the fire thanks to the gallons of oil you put in this pan. What were you trying to make? Oil induced egg?"

Flushing slightly she started right back at him saying,"Well sorry, I'm not exactly a great cook."

"Great cook? You should be banned from a kitchen for life!"

She felt the need to punch him growing but suppressed it. She didn't want to have to deal with the fire on her own. Finally once Damon put the fire out he went to the alarm and waved the towel over it trying to calm it down. It finally shut up and Damon went to open a window to let the smoke disperse. After he was done acting all pro fire man he came to stand in front of her.

"So now you're going to watch TV whenever you want and try to burn my house down. Wonderful!" He said sarcastically.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you decided to wake up at a decent time." She looked at the clock which read 10:23. "It's almost 10:30!" She exclaimed.

"I don't know what world you live in but normal people wake up at this time!" He shot back.

"Whatever! Now I don't plan on starving here so you have the great honor of making me breakfast, Come on get to it!" She said glaring at him.

He looked at her contemplating whether to let her starve or make her something. The latter won out in the end. "And for god's sake put on a shirt!" She said quickly noticing him making his way to the fridge. He stopped and made his way back to her, giving her his little eye thing.

"Why, am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked, his hot breath on her face. She shivered from his nearness. Swallowing slowly she pushed him back and gave him as menacing a look she could manage.

"Of course not! It's just annoying," she clarified though that smirk which was back on his face seemed to prove he thought differently.

Once he was changed and finally made breakfast it was the most scrumptious omelette she had ever tasted. Her mouth was watering for more.

"I know I'm hot, but no need to drool," Damon said catching her longing look,

"I'm not drooling for you. This food is delicious! Did you ever think of becoming a cook instead of a psychotic kidnapper?" She asked innocently giving him her owl little smirk. He smirked back and picked up their plates, As Elena watched him she slowly remembered what she had read in his diary. Her father was the reason his parents were gone. Was Damon doing all this for... revenge? No, surely not. He wouldn't put someone else's safety on the line for his plan to avenge his parents death...would he? Elena realized that there was a lot to Damon that she had no clue about.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sooo soryy for taking so long to update. I've had finals and was soo busy but finally I got a chance to write and finished this next chapter. It was pretty quick writing but hope you guys like it! Now Elena finally knows why Damon kidnapped her! Is she going to ask him about it and tell him she knows...hmm guess we'll find out next chapter! Don't forget to give me some feedback and what you thought of this chapter! Your reviews mean the world to me!**

**On another note Vampire Diaries was finally back after that long winter hiatus..(spoilers) and Elena finally said those three magic word to Damon! I would've liked that revelation to be done face to face but we can't all get what we want. I am honestly kind of sad for Stefan but come on, he shouldn't be so mad at Elena. He knew she felt something for Damon and they would eventually be together.. Anyway I wouldn't mind him and Rebekah getting together but I really think his soul mate is Katherine! Who's with me!? Anyway can't wait till next week! **


End file.
